SoulCanChange
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Un accidente con un Quirk puede traer más problemas de los que imaginan. [Deku-Temee / Midoriya ¿Estás bien? / Era tan bizzarro verlos comportarse de manera tan..."No ellos"] [FemDeku] [TodoDeku] [Insinuación KacchanDeku]


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

 **Soul Can Change**

.

.

 **Izuku´S POV**

 _Soul Can Change_ era un _Quirk_ que permitía al usuario traspasar su mente al cuerpo de otra persona en un rango de 10 metros. El usuario podía controlar el cuerpo hasta de dos personas mientras la mente de esta entraba a un espacio suspendido hasta volver a su respectivo cuerpo una vez acabado el efecto. Este _Quirk_ implicaba un desgaste muy fuerte para el cuerpo de quién lo poseía. Por lo cual, no podía usarlo más de 30 segundos aunque este tiempo podía aumentar con entrenamiento. Si no se cumplía esta regla, cosas como las que paso ese día se volverían a repetir.

.

.

U.A. estaba siendo sometido a diversos cambios en la estructura de los edificios que la componían. Esta medida fue tomada debido a que era necesario aumentar la seguridad de los estudiantes por los últimos sucesos con la liga de villanos. Por este motivo, habían decidido juntar a los de primer año junto a los de segundo para el entrenamiento de esa mañana.

Ambos grupos estaban completamente agotados después de un duro entrenamiento con Aizawa - _Sensei_ , quién los había incitado a realizar un pequeño enfrentamiento en parejas con otra del otro grado.

Todo había resultado bien hasta que llegó el turno de Kacchan y Todoroki- _Kun_. El choque de personalidades y su reciente rivalidad habían salido a flote durante el enfrentamiento por lo que lanzaban ataques a diestra y siniestra. Sus contrincantes trataban de esquivar todo lo que podían: La chica trataba de esquivar lo que pudiera extendiendo sus extremidades al usar la flexibilidad de su cuerpo; mientras, el chico lanzaba el _Soul Can Change_ , aunque no parecía que haber dado en el blanco. Se veía muy debilitado. Su compañera le gritaba que se detuviera pero parecía no escuchar por las explosiones.

Cuando parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse y que Aizawa - _Sensei_ interfiriera, el viento dispersó el humo que se había formado por los ataques y el chico gritó algo que hizo que ambos lo mirarán directamente y lanzó su ataque.

Silencio.

Ambos habían entrado en un estado parecido al que estuve cuando me enfrenté a Shinsou – _Kun_ en el festival deportivo.

La chica también gritó algo sobre un límite de tiempo excedido y noté como el Sensei activaba su _Quirk_ en ese instante. El chico cayó desmayado y sus compañeros corrieron a socorrerlo. Nosotros nos acercamos a los chicos de nuestro grupo porque no se habían movido desde hace un buen rato. Todos mirábamos expectantes a los chicos, porque habíamos escuchado justo en ese momento a algunos de los _Senpai_ hablar con nuestro tutor.

-¡Cabrón de mierda! ¡Vas a morir por esto!-

Las chicas saltamos al escuchar esas palabras. No por su contenido, sino por quién las decía…porque…jamás habíamos escuchado esas palabras a Todoroki - _Kun_.

.

.

" _Sensei_ , es probable que hayan cambiado de cuerpos. Ese es el efecto secundario de esa particularidad al excederse como lo hizo, no pudo dirigir correctamente el alma del otro".

Esto va a traer problemas.

Muchos.

.

.

-¡Mierda! ¡Maldito Mitad-Mitad!-

-No es muy grato verte usando ese lenguaje en mi cuerpo-

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Mataré a ese bastardo si no me devuelve mi maldito cuerpo!-

Estábamos saliendo de la enfermería. Recovery Girl había dicho que la única forma de volverlos a la normalidad era que el _Senpai_ despertará para decirles cuanto tiempo duraba el cambio, lamentablemente él se encontraba tan debilitado que no había podido despertar. Cuando nos enteramos de esto, Kacchan casi lo despierta a golpes y Recovery Girl nos echó de la enfermería.

-Si no hubieras hecho que nos echen hubiéramos podido escuchar las opciones-

-¡Te mataré, maldito!-

-Etto…Muchachos…-Traté de llamarlos aunque dudaba que me escucharán por los gritos que estaba dando Kacchan…o debería decir Todoroki- _Kun_.

-¿Si, Midoriya, qué sucede?-Era demasiado extraño ver como Kacchan, o al menos su cuerpo, podía hablar de manera tan calmada y elegante. Era…perturbador hasta cierto punto.

- _Tsk,_ que mierda quiere maldita nerd-hablando de cosas perturbadoras, ver el cuerpo de Todoroki- _Kun_ soltando cuanto insulto pudiera también me petrificaba.

Suspiré.

-Todoroki- _Kun_ , Kacchan, s-sé que esto puede ser molesto pero debemos volver a clase o Aizawa – _Sensei_ nos regañará-

-Tienes razón, debemos ir rápido, ven Midoriya, debemos apresurarnos-Kacchan, o más bien Todoroki- _kun_ tomó mi mano y empezó a jalarme en dirección al salón. Sentí el sonrojo subir por mis mejillas, si bien él siendo…él había tomado la costumbre de tomarme de las manos, ver el cuerpo de mi amigo de la infancia tocarme tan delicadamente fue algo que no supe manejar muy bien.

-E-Etto…-

-Tranquila, llegaremos a tiempo-

-¡Malditos! ¡Los mataré! ¡No permitiré que llegue primero que yo! ¡Apresúrate, Deku- _Teme_!-y así, Kacchan tomó mi brazo y empezó a correr mirando y maldiciendo a Todoroki- _Kun_.

-Eres tan obvio, me das lástima-

-¡Quién es obvio, maldito, te mataré!-

Los escuché discutir mientras me jalaban por media escuela en medio de su pelea.

-C-Chicos, m-me lastiman- Aunque presentí que no me escucharon sentí que el agarre aflojo un poco en ambos brazo pero aun así no me soltaron hasta llegar a la clase.

-¡Quítate de mi camino, maldito!-

-Disculpa pero las señoritas deben pasar primero, no crees-

Me escabullí entre ellos y entré al salón para encontrarme con que Kirishima-Kun estaba solo allí adentro.

-¡YO, Midoriya! ¿Dónde está Bakugou y Todoroki? ¿Pudieron cambiar?-

Negué-Aún no se sabe cuándo acabará el efecto del _Quirk_ , así que solo nos queda esperar. ¿Y los demás?-

-Aizawa – _Sensei_ nos dio el día libre ya que tiene que hablar con los padres de Todoroki y Bakugou para explicarles lo que paso. Aunque nos dio tarea extra por eso-

Soltó una pequeña risa-Típico de Aizawa- _Sensei_ -

Justo en ese momento entraron los dos chicos mirando de mala manera a Kirishima- _Kun_ de una manera muy extraña, este sonrió de manera que no pude interpretar-Oi, Midoriya, ya que tenemos el día libre que te parece si vamos a entrenar un poco. Tú sabes, tú golpeas y yo me endurezco. ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Me encantaría, Kirishima- _Kun_!-Debo admitir que siempre me había intrigado como usar el _One for All_ en una particularidad de endurecimiento, seguro me daría buenos datos.

-Que coincidencia, a mí también me encantaría entrenar-

-¡Oye Kirishima, enfréntame a mi pelo parado! Esa nerd buena para nada no te ayudará en nada-

-J _AJAJAJA_ -Vi a Kirishima- _Kun_ explotar de la risa-Bakugou ver tu cara siendo tan formal es tan gracioso y tétrico…pero más gracioso-

-¡Te mataré!-

-Y no puedo ver a Todoroki siendo como tú, es tan…-lo vi caer al suelo de la risa. Realmente, ese chico no tenía conciencia de peligro.

.

.

Caminábamos con dirección a los dormitorios, después de un…ruidoso entrenamiento. Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de participar porque Kacchan no podía controlar bien el _Quirk_ de Todoroki – _Kun_ y este casi le explota la cabeza a Kirishima- _Kun_ antes de que apareciera Midnight para regañarnos y mandarnos de vuelta a nuestras habitaciones.

Kirishima- _Kun_ se llevó al cuerpo de Todoroki- _Kun_ hacia la cocina mientras este gritaba improperios que no soy capaz de repetir.

-Creo que eso nos deja solos, Midoriya- miré a mi acompañante aún incómoda de su apariencia tan tranquila. No podía meterme a la cabeza a un Kacchan así de amable.

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?-

-P-Perdón, Todoroki- _kun_ es que no puedo acostumbrarme a Kacchan siendo como tú-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que sea yo en vez de Bakugou?-

-N-No es lo que pien…-Levanté el rostro y me lo encontré muy…pero muy cerca de mi rostro.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-Todoroki-Kun…a-ah…E-Esto…-

-¿Qué sucede, Midoriya? ¿Te pone nerviosa que sea Bakugou este tan cerca?-

-N-N-N-No-

-O será que…¿Es por mí?-

Se estaba acercando mucho a mi rostro…demasiado…y lo peor…es que estaba dejándome llevar por el ambiente…hasta que…

-¡Deku - _Temeeeee_!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡¿Eh?! K—K-K-K-K-K-K-K-Kacchan v-v-volviste a la normalidad-

-¡Cállate! ¡Qué mierda estabas haciendo, maldita nerd!-

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo…n-n-no es lo que tú crees-

-¡Midoriya!-Todoroki- _Kun_ se puso frente a mí creando una pared de hielo.

-¡Primero te mataré a ti, hijo de perra!-

-¡Kacchan no!-

.

.

"Se informó sobre un accidente relacionado a la particularidad de un alumno de segundo año del departamento de héroes. Los alumnos identificados como Bakugou Katsuki y Todoroki Shouto cambiaron de cuerpo por las características del _Quirk_ mencionado. Sin embargo, no se presentaron problemas graves hasta las 4:35 p.m. del día xx del mes xx del año xxxx, dentro de los dormitorios de la clase 1 – A del departamento de heroés. En esos momentos, se reportó una explosión a gran escala ocasionada por uno de los alumnos mencionados, una vez este volvió a su cuerpo. Los testigos aseguran que se trataba de una pelea que involucraba a Todoroki y a Midoriya Izuku, de la misma clase. No hubo heridos de gravedad. A pesar de esto, la ropa de los mencionados fue afectada de manera que la señorita Midoriya tuvo que ser auxiliada por el joven Todoroki para proteger su moral. El joven Bakugou se mostró reacio a esto y amenazó a los dos estudiantes hasta que fue detenido por la heroína Midnight y Erasedhead. No se sabe el estado del susodicho hasta la emisión de este documento. Sin embargo reiteramos las molestas causadas por la riña que tuvo con los otros alumnos y esperamos la sanción correspondiente.

Mis más sinceras disculpas por los malcriados de mis alumnos

Atentamente

Aizawa Shouta".

.

.

 _Notas de autor:_

 _Me salio super raro xDD Pero quería hacer mi aporte al fandom, aunque no me salió tan TodoxFemDeku sino más bien con la OT3. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Espero leerlos pronto. Bye bye._


End file.
